


Angel with a shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Feels, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Romans vs Greeks, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They say before you start a war</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You better know what you're fighting for</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Well baby, you are all that I adore </i>
  <br/>
  <i>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a shotgun

"Nico." He whispered quietly. Leo's normal smirk was absent from his chapped lips. Concern filled the Latino's eyes, and Nico hated that it was all his fault. It was all his fault that Leo was worried. But this was something he had to do. This was his fight. Leo couldn't be involved in this.

Leo didn't know how Nico had spied in the rival gang. How they would stop at nothing to kill him. And the smaller boy couldn't live with the fact that Leo might get hurt during the whole ordeal.

So, Nico figured that, since he was going to die anyway, it was better not to risk the safety of the one person he cared about most.

He grabbed Leo's hands and looked deep into his eyes. "You're everything to me." he whispered. He knew Leo probably had a thing for one of the girls he had been talking to, was her name Calypso?, but he couldn't just go do this and not tell him.

This didn't have the effect that Nico thought it would have. Leo's eyes widened and he looked at Nico with an expression he couldn't quite name.

"Wait, seriously?" he questioned. Nico nodded, and Leo's face broke out in a smile, wrapping his skinny arms around him. For once, the pale boy didn't protest. Instead, he hugged him tightly and tried not to cry.

"I love you Leo." he whispered, gently kissing his forehead before standing up. The said male's face paled as he came to terms with what Nico was about to do. But all Nico did was give him a sad smile before stepping out from the alleyway.

He faced the betrayed faces of those who once called him friends. His dark hair blew behind him and he planed his feet shoulder width apart.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Frank opened fire, a crossbow bolt hitting his small form. Figures. He and Hazel were the ones he had hurt the worst.

That was the cue for the rest of the gang to open fire, and Nico felt bullets and assorted projectiles jerk his body around. He caught Leo's eyes as he fell, not hearing the Latino's screams of rage and sorrow.

Nico gave him a sad smile and then the world went black


End file.
